Truth or Kiss
by ExceptionalyOrdinary
Summary: Katsuki Bakugou always hated party games. Kacchako. OneShot.


**A/N: Yooo I'm back with a OneShot for a pairing that I just found recently ^^**

 **They're pretty cute so I felt like writing a fic. I'm so sorry if anyone is severly OOC, I'm still getting into the BNHA franchise.**

 **Enjoy!**

Truth or Kiss

* * *

"C'mon Bakugou, don't be such a party pooper!" A red-haired teen shot at his classmate, smacking his back while wearing a cheerful grin on his face, "Everyone's already there!"

The ash-blonde young man's red eyes opened wide, then quickly filled with anger.

"Don't fucking touch me so casually, you bastard!" He raised his voice in annoyance, glaring daggers at his somewhat of a friend now walking before him.

 _'Not only are we out on this stupid fucking school trip instead of training, Kirishima and the others are making me go to this dumb gathering as well..'_ He thought to himself, his nose wrinkling in disgust, "What a fucking waste of time." He muttered to himself, following in the red-haired teen's footsteps through the wooden corridors of the establishment their school was staying the night in.

The floor creaked under their weight as the group of young men finally arrived at their destination; a large traditional Japanese screen door that was not doing a very good job at blocking any of the ruckus going on inside.

"Man, are they loud." Kirishima said, raising an eyebrow before sliding the door to his right.

All eyes quickly shifted to the bunch of guys as they entered the room, not forgetting to close the door behind them.

"You guys are way too loud! The teachers are gonna hear us at this rate." Kaminari said, waving his hand in the air to grab everyone's attention, "lower your voices, alright?" He then quickly sat himself down.

"Took you guys long enough!" A certain alien complained, smiling wide while offering the bunch some snacks.

Bakugou narrowed his eyes as he noticed how crowded the place was.

Kirishima was right; literally everyone was there in their pajamas and sitting in a dumb circle on the floor chatting and eating.

Including fucking Deku.

The messy green-haired teen swallowed hard as he lifted his eyes to him, then shifted his attention back to his female friend, continuing on their conversation together.

Bakugou's red eyes moved to the girl as well.

 _'That Uraraka girl..'_ He thought to himself as he sat down, joining the circle, _'Fucking Deku really got a crush on that bitch, huh.'_

For some reason, his memory decided to suddenly take him to that certain day of the sports festival. The image of her motivated face right before she released her attack on him, then her defeated look as she crashed to the ground from over-exhausting herself all flashed before his eyes in an instant.

To this day, they were burned into his mind.

Why did she even push herself so far? Why did she fling herself so dangerously like that? Why was she so desperate about winning against him?

Suddenly, their eyes met, making him realize he had been staring at her for this entire time.

 _'Fuck.'_ He cursed to himself, quickly breaking eye-contact.

"Alright guys, I think it's time for us to play a game." Mina declared, earning everyone's attention. The female alien grabbed one of the empty bottles on the ground as someone else was already in charge of cleaning the center of the circle from all of the food, drinks and garbage, "How about Truth or Dare?"

A moment of silence fell between the people present.

"That's kinda boring, though." Kaminari determined, crossing his arms with a sly smile on his face, "How about we upgrade it?" He asked, making all teens in the room shift their attention to him, some eager to know what he was thinking, some not at all.

"Well?" Mina urged, clenching her fists in excitement.

"Truth or Kiss." He said, making some boys to burst into laughter, some girls to wear a nervous smile on their face and some people to simply not really care, "We ask whoever the bottle points to a question, and if they choose not to answer, both parties have to kiss."

"Ohhh, a very bold suggestion there! But I like it!" The female alien pointed to the red-haired teen using the empty bottle in her hand. "Truth or Kiss it is!" She then eyed everyone in the circle, raising a hand to grab her chin as she pondered a problem to herself, "But this won't do, all boys must sit at one side and all girls at the other."

Everyone exchanged looks for a few moments.

"Seems logical." Kaminari said, shrugging and rising to his feet as everyone gradually followed in his example, quickly changing their seats to match the game's rules.

Noticing Bakugou was heading for the door, Kirishima quickly stepped in his direction and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going, dude?" He asked, looking confused.

"Back to my room, I'm not doing this shit." He spat, jerking his arm from his grip.

Kirishima let out a deep sigh.

"Come on, man, it's gonna be fun." He tried convincing him, but the ash-blonde teen was already out the door, "Don't tell me you're scared of answering questions or kissing a girl."

Bakugou popped right back into view as he heard him.

"What the fuck did you just say?" He began raising his voice, small crackles of explosions emitting from his hands, "You think I'll be scared of something so fucking stu-"

He suddenly stopped talking as he felt a tap on his shoulder from behind.

"Keep it inside if you're gonna make this much noise, the teachers will definitely hear _you._ " A short, bird-headed student eyed him seriously, making them both step back inside as he neatly closed the door behind him.

"Yo, Fumikage. Where have you been?" Kirishima asked.

"Toilet." The dark student answered dryly, stepping to the center of the room while putting his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Kirishima turned his eyes back to his stubborn friend.

"See? Even Fumiakge's joining the game." He said, smiling wide.

Bakugou rolled his eyes, then stepped forward, back to the center of the room.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with." He said, annoyed, making his friend chuckle as they both joined the circle once again, this time at the boys' side.

 _'I'll just lie if I need to. No way in hell am I gonna kiss any of these bitches.'_ He thought to himself, his red eyes scanning the girls in his class sitting before him, stopping on a certain gravity manipulator.

He narrowed his eyes.

 _'Yeah, no way in hell.'_

"Well, we're kinda short on girls here but that shouldn't really matter." Mina began explaining, holding the bottle in her hand, "So, I'll explain in case any of you somehow never played this before; each of us will spin the bottle in their turn and whoever the bottleneck points to will be asked a personal question. If you choose to refrain from answering – both of you will have to kiss!"

Everyone nodded as they watched the pink-skinned girl put the bottle down, then spin it. Silence fell on all participating students as they watched the bottle spin quickly, suddenly slowing down and stopping on Deku and Uraraka, with Deku being on the receiving end.

 _"Ohhhhhh~"_ a majority of the people present started eagerly rooting, as both teens blushed a hint of red.

"W-well!" Uraraka started, unintentionally chirping, "Midoriya-kun! Uh.." She stopped to think of her question, her rosy cheeks easily turning redder and redder.

 _'How fucking stupid.'_ Bakugou thought to himself, clicking his tongue at the events before him. _'What the hell is she so nervous for? Fucking Deku will never deny a question no matter how embarrassing, he's already a living embarrassment.'_ He simply watched her in silence as she tried forming her question.

"U-um! How close are you and All Might?" She eventually managed to say, a drop of sweat decorating the side of her face. Her expression immediately turned determined as she waited for his reply.

Bakugou's red eyes widened.

That was actually an interesting, non-shitty question and it surprised him.

 _'What the fuck are you gonna do now, nerd? Tell everyone about your special relationship with All Might? Nah, you're gonna obviously refrain from answering so you could kiss the girl you like, huh?'_ The ash-blonde teen thought to himself, smirking viciously as he shifted his glare to his childhood friend.

All attention was now on Deku as he swallowed hard.

"P-pretty good, I guess.." He quietly started, lowering his eyes to the ground as he shyly rubbed the back of his head, "All Might has been my hero since I was very young.. I've admired him for so long, and it's no secret that he's very special to me. I think I may even see him as a.. father figure..? Maybe..?"

Everyone was taken aback by his honest answer, but they quickly burst out into a happy laughter.

"You're so cute, Midoriya-kun." A froggish girl raised a hand to her mouth as she giggled at his reply, making him blush even redder.

Bakugou simply narrowed his eyes at him.

 _'What a fucking liar.'_ He thought to himself, shifting his annoyed gaze back to Uraraka, his red eyes widening at what he saw before him;

Although wearing a smile on her face, the gravity manipulator seemed.. Disappointed.

 _'..Was she actually expecting something from this? From fucking Deku?'_ He stared at her with absolute confusion, _'Could she actually like that nerd as well..? That pathetic asshole?'_

Various emotions started stirring up inside him at that moment. So many that he couldn't even name, all at once.

Why was this even happening..? What the hell was making him feel this way?

He simply stared at her for a few more moments, then averted his gaze as soon as it seemed as if she was going to catch it again.

 _'What the fuck.'_ He thought to himself.

Suddenly, he realized it was Kaminari's turn to spin the bottle, which, due to the fact he was sitting next to him, meant that he was next.

He clicked his tongue in annoyance.

 _'Why do I even need to spin the bottle myself if it can point to me at any given time?'_ He wondered to himself, watching as the glass object stopped on Yaoyorozu and Todoroki.

"Alright! Todoroki-kun asking Momo-chan!" Mina declared excitedly.

But Bakugou couldn't care less.

This damn feeling still hasn't left him, and it was slowly driving him crazy.

If he had to describe it to himself, it was like a strange need. At first he thought it was just like any other time when felt the need to punch Deku in the face, but it this time, Deku wasn't the source of it.

He hated to admit it, but this time, the source was..

"Bakugou!" Hearing his name suddenly broke him out of his thoughts. "It's your turn to spin the bottle, dude." Kirishima said.

The ash-blonde teen reluctantly leaned forward to give the glass bottle a light spin, while cursing to himself.

At this point, about half of the people present were already given a chance to participate, and the remaining students were eager to have their turn as well.

They all watched as the bottle eventually slowed down, shortly coming to a full stop.

His eye twitched as he realized it fell on him and Uraraka, with her having to answer his question.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" He shot to the air, annoyed by the fact that he deluded himself thinking for a moment there that luck could be on his side and that he may actually be spared of this nonsense.

Kirishima broke into a loud laugh as the entire room started getting noisy.

"Don't be too hard on her now!" He said, his words only further annoying his friend.

Bakugou lifted his eyes to Uraraka.

She was sitting on her knees with her hands on her lap, her expression a mixture of worry and confusion and her brown eyes wide, staring at him.

 _'What the hell is she so worried about..?'_ He thought to himself, her apparent nervousness somehow making him nervous as well.

He leaned forward, his arms resting on both of his legs as he stared at her in silence.

What should he even ask her?

He couldn't ask her why she's the apparent source for this weird-ass sudden feeling now, could he.

Yeah, no. He'd rather die.

His memory suddenly took him back again, to that day, causing him to lower his gaze to the floor for a few moments.

Suddenly, he knew what question he wanted her to answer.

"That day.." He started, the entire room fell silent at his words as he lifted his red eyes to meet her brown ones, "At the sports festival, when you fought against me.."

Uraraka simply watched him as he continued, never breaking his eye contact for a second, her expression turning confused at his words.

"Why was winning against me so damn important to you?" He asked, his question left to hover in the air.

The gravity manipulator stared at him in silence, her expression now more surprised than worried.

She blinked, the redness in her cheeks increasing slightly.

"I.. I just wanted to win." She answered him, her voice hesitant.

"Bullshit." He shot at her, his expression turning angry as he realized she dared to lie, "You don't fight that desperately _'just to win'_ , you don't fling yourself so dangerously like that _'just to win'_. Now what was your actual reason?"

The atmosphere quickly turned heavy as all students present fell completely silent.

Bakugou and Uraraka simply stared at each other, neither of them breaking eye contact for even a moment.

"Answer." He demanded, his firm voice piercing through the silence.

Uraraka jumped at his sudden words, then, her expression turned determined.

"No." She said, this time, not a trace of hesitancy in her.

Another silence.

 _'This bitch..'_ Bakugou thought to himself, narrowing his red eyes at her.

"Well..!" Mina suddenly started, grabbing everyone's attention, "Since Uraraka declines to answer, that means you guys have to kiss!"

Somehow during everything that has happened in the last 5 minutes or so, everyone had forgotten all about that fact, especially Uraraka, who's face turned completely red as she simply got too caught up in the moment to remember the consequences for declining to answer.

Kissing Bakugou was definitely not something she planned.

"Forget it." The ash-blonde teen suddenly called, rising to his feet as his red eyes found her brown ones once again, "I'm not kissing liars." He then stepped to the door, sliding it open and stepping out of the room, slamming it behind him.

"Uraraka-san.. Don't mind him." Kirishima stepped forward, giving the confused girl a pat on the back, "It's totally fine if you wanna keep it to yourself-"

But before he could finish his sentence, Uraraka stood up in a sharp movement, her expression a mixture of anger and frustration.

"Calling me a liar! What the hell!" She shot to the air, her hands clenched into fists.

then, she stormed out of the room, right after him.

* * *

 _'That fucking bitch, not telling me her reason. It was me who she fought against, I fucking deserve to know!'_ He thought to himself, gritting his teeth.

He was so angry, he felt like he could blow up this whole damn corridor at a snap of his fingers.

"God fucking damn it!" He swore, clenching his hand into a fist.

Suddenly, he blinked at the realization.

 _'She probably told fucking Deku about it.'_

There it was, the same feeling from before, the same stirring inside him that filled him with something he couldn't ever name.

 _'Uraraka-'_

"Bakugou-kun." He suddenly heard someone say his name coming from behind him, making him stop and turn around.

It was her.

She went after him for some fucking reason.

"Get the fuck away from me." He said, noticing her expression was a mixture of anger and worry.

But just as he began stepping forward again, she grabbed his shirt from behind, making his red eyes widen.

"I'll tell you." She started, her expression changing into a more calmed one as she bit her lower lip, "I'll tell you why it was so important for me to win against you."

The ash-blond haired teen processed her words for a moment, then turned around completely in her direction.

"You better not lie to me this time." He said, stepping forward while staring down intensely at her.

Uraraka swallowed hard, visibly confused by how much it appeared to be important to him.

Neither of them spoke for a few moments.

"I want to be a hero for the sake of my parents." She said, her brown eyes determined, "I know people have various reasons for wanting to be a hero, like saving people, being the strongest, getting fame.. But I really just want to make my parents proud. I want to be at the top and earn enough money to support them financially, to help them live better." She lowered her gaze to the ground, the redness in her cheeks increasing, "That's why.. I wanted to win against you so much. I felt like winning against someone so powerful for once will make them so proud of me.. And I also wanted recognition.. I guess."

Bakugou simply stared down at her in silence as she continued;

"I was really happy that you didn't go easy on me. You made me feel like an equal, like someone who can maybe even win against you.. It made me want it more, it pushed me further." She lifted her gaze back to meet with his, "Thank you, Bakugou.. And I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier, um, I didn't really want everyone to know.."

Silence fell between them once again.

Bakugou was still trying to wrap around the idea that all this time, the reason this girl in front of him wanted to win against him so much was because she considered him as a powerful opponent.

He was her reason.

Noticing he was suddenly extremely quiet, Uraraka's expression turned confused.

"Um, Bakugou-kun?" She asked, staring up at him.

He shook his head.

"What the fuck! That's your reason? That's fucking retarded.. I can't fucking believe I wasted my time thinking about it!" He started mocking her, but the new surprised expression on her face made him quickly stop, "What the fuck are you looking so surprised for?"

Uraraka simply stared at him for a few more moments.

"Bakugou-kun, you're so red."

His eyes shot open as he heard her, and he felt the hotness in his cheeks only increase by that statement.

"Damn it!" He said, raising an arm before his face to hide it, "This is all your fucking fault! Saying all of that weird stuff to me!"

She blinked.

"U-um, Well, you wanted me to tell you the reason.." Her cheeks getting equally red at the fact that Katsuki Bakugou was blushing in front of her.

He breathed deep, then lowered his hand to his side.

"This is fucking stupid." He muttered.

Staring up at him for a few more moments, Uraraka's brown eyes widened as she remembered the game they both left.

"Um.. So does this count as truth..?" She started, averting her eyes in embarrassment, "Or do we still have to-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, aggressive fingers grabbed her chin, holding her cheeks firmly as he lifted her face up, leaned in and kissed her.

It was quick and sudden and only lasted a moment, but it was enough to leave the gravity manipulator in pure shock. Bakugou released her and immediately stepped back, his red face showing visible annoyance at her words.

"You still fucking lied."

END

* * *

 **A/N: I'm rusty as hell.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this OneShot! I love this couple, and now that season 2 got green-lit, we'll finally get to see the sports festival animated! :)**

 **Reviews appreciated!**


End file.
